


First Request, Last Cry

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU. He's dying, but who's hurting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Request, Last Cry

**Author's Note:**

> real bad writing alert goodbye rip

_"Did you check there?"_

_"No; let's hurry up. We've gotta get rid of all of them."_

The sound of people speaking gradually faded along with their footsteps to where lamp posts shone, and he was left in the darkness. The man blended into the blackness allowed himself a sigh, dry and bloody.

_Tap tap._

Approaching footsteps. Tetsurou froze and sucked in a breath.

"...Oi, wake up." The voice was unmistakable. Arrogant, deep, commanding.

Kei gave his rival a kick -- none too light -- right where he was bleeding at the side of his stomach. Tetsurou groaned and spat out more blood, choking and coughing as he failed in a sarcastic laughter at his current state.

For the first time, Tetsurou was beneath Kei.

The man managed a dry laugh and forced himself to roll over to face his junior, also so that there was less pressure on his wound as it was now facing the chilly autumn air.

Well, it wasn't like he had long to live either way.

In the dark, furthermore, with the two wearing black suits, it was extra hard for Kei to make out anything when his glasses were broken and shattered and just about 10 metres away from arm's reach.

But still he knew it was Kuroo Tetsurou, the man two years his senior, and still he knew that there was a gun and at least 3 knifes hidden on him, despite his condition. Kei lowered himself in a squat, and after a moment, finally let himself drop onto the ground stained with blood.

"Hey, are you underestimating the boss of the Nekoma? I can still shoot, you know..." As if to prove his point, Tetsurou lifted his good arm -- his left -- and like a child, made a finger gun and pointed it at Kei.

"...Bang."

Kei slapped the hand away, his face strained. This wasn't a sight he was used to; the boss of the mightiest group in the prefecture, Nekoma, laying before the boss of its rival, Kyouruu, vulnerable, dying.

Unacceptable.

It had been a turf war; some large group from another prefecture, here to steal their turf. Tetsurou, as the senior, had taken charge and intercepted them. And look at him now.

"...C'mon," Kei mumbled, getting on his knees. He tugged on Tetsurou's arm roughly. "I'll get you home. Seems like it's gonna rain soon; I don't want Kenma-san to fuss later..."

Too weak to protest, Tetsurou got pulled up and leaned heavily against Kei, his good arm over his junior's shoulder. It was surprisingly big, for he had always seen him as a boy.

He was a man now for sure.

From the way he was supporting Tetsurou, the latter roughly guessed Kei wasn't able to tell that his injury was fatal. A playful smirk danced across his lips.

Trying to suppress the urge to groan at the pain of moving his injured right hand, Tetsurou reached and stroked Kei's cheek, shocking the man.

"W-What?" He snapped. Kei was warm to touch in the chilly night, the polar opposite of Tetsurou's cold, dying body.

Tetsurou chuckled and he felt more blood spill from the wound. Thank goodness it was on the side Kei wasn't supporting -- he wouldn't want him fussing over a dead man.

"Hey, Kei, do me a favor. The first and last I'll ever ask of you."

He felt Kei's heart skip a beat and he couldn't help a big grin. Suddenly, Tetsurou couldn't feel the pain anymore. Out of habit, he took Kei's silence as consent.

"Face me," he murmured, voice now barely above a whisper.

Tetsurou's timing was flawless -- the instant Kei's head turn, there his lips were, and they met with Kei's. The kiss was hot and bloody. Tetsurou tasted ramen, Kei's dinner, perhaps, and Kei tasted blood. Just blood.

It was a long, blissful moment for Tetsurou. He didn't think it true, but it was happening to him -- the flashing of his life before him. Unsurprisingly, it was his recent decade. His life as a yakuza. Teasing Kei, his old next door neighbour, watching him build his own group... 

Since when had he fallen in love with this brat who was trying desperately at his first kiss?

Smiling against the young man's lips, the kiss slowed as the man leading, Tetsurou, weakened. Too much blood lost, over excitement, life flashing before his eyes... He's lived all the drama. It was good enough; he loosened his grip on Kei as the first raindrop of the night made contact with his cheek.

It was strangely warm, and he died before he could decide whether it was just the rain or Kei's tears. His limp arm slipped off Kei's shoulder and his body dropped onto the ground with a loud thump, fresh, cold blood still oozing out from the sickening wound from a gunshot, the red liquid soaking Kei's shoes.

Kei's face was blank, frozen. He stood and the rain changed from a drizzle to a downpour. It was like his emotions, and he finally let loose, dropping on his knees, letting out a final cry as a clock in the distance bonged, signalling the end of the day.

His cries were drowned out, but he didn't care; the rain was his cry, his final cry.


End file.
